helenfandomcom-20200215-history
Marriages
Helen has had many marriages. They include: Carl, Leon, Jeffrey, Waldo, UNAVAILABLE, Garoth Laurence Travis and Dante, Fenrir, Neo, Howard, and Tom. Her eleventh is unknown... Who knows, it could be you ;) Let's Begin! Carl Carl was Helen's first and only love. They both loved each other and almost settled for a family. But on May 5, 2005, he was defenestrated through the window... of a car... while it was driving... on a highway. Know one really knows why he died but rumors say that he said Helen looked fat in a dress. Helen didn't want to kil- I mean hurt him but he died. To this day, Helen misses him. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT CARL, CLICK HERE Leon Leon was Helen's second marriage. Helen knew he was bad the first time they dated but he paid for every meal so Helen stayed with him. On the day of the wedding, they both said, "I do," but Helen divorced him as soon as he said that he would stop paying for Helen's $1,000,000 debt. Two minutes, of Helen and then it was gone. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT LEON, CLICK HERE Jeffrey Jeffrey was Helen's fourth marriage. Helen could sense he was perfect enough to date (because he is HAWT). They married only for show but soon divorced because Helen's parents thought Helen could do better. Helen, heartbroken, left Jeffrey. Helen hired Jeffrey as a butler so she wouldn't have to let go. To this day, Helen often cheats on people with Jeffrey and another person. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT JEFFREY, CLICK HERE Waldo Waldo was Helen's fourth husband. Helen liked him until he became boring. They both shared a love of pottery as well as arts and crafts (including folding paper cranes.). Helen defenestrated Waldo when he said she looked beautiful. As you all know, Helen is AT LEAST ''' out of this world. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT WALDO, CLICK HERE '''5th Husband Not much is known about him... he died on the wedding day. All we know is that he supported #TeamEdward, loved the number 5, hated Crazy in Love, loved the idea of Sheldon and Penny together in The Big Bang Theory, wrote Shenny fan fiction and loved the death of Snape in Harry Potter... Yeah the exact opposite of Helen. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THE 5TH HUSBAND, CLICK HERE Garoth, Laurence, Travis, and Dante Helen married these all at once. They were her sixth? marriage. She decided that all there personalities combined together made one perfect husband. They were a little scared when Helen referred them as one person. Helen appreciates them because they were smart enough to leave her. Helen respects them so she did not hurt them in any shape, way or form. They are all good friends. TO LEARN ABOUT GAROTH, LAURENCE, TRAVIS, AND DANTE, CLICK HERE Fenrir Fenrir was Helen's 7th marriage. Helen loved Fenrir however, her parents said no so Helen divorced him. Before she divorced him, Fenrir told Helen that he was a werewolf. Helen loved this because #TeamJacob and let Fenrir be a date (Like Jeffrey). Helen also cheats on people with Fenrir because he's HAWT (what? He's a werewolf). TO LEARN MORE ABOUT FENRIR, CLICK HERE Neo Neo was Helen's (brief) 8th marriage. Neo loved Helen, Helen Hated Neo. They went for a nice stroll in the woods and before you know it, Helen moved to a different state. The next day, Neo was found dead in the woods. No one can arrest Helen though. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT NEO, CLICK HERE Howard Howard was Helen's 9th marriage. They both loved each other. Their wedding day was the best day ever. Helen ordered her favourite cake (German Chocolate cake with coconut cream, pink glitter, and walnuts). However, Howard hated coconut so he got defenestrated into a pit...filled with snakes...venomous snakes... Yeah things didn't go too well... TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HOWARD, CLICK HERE Tom Tom was Helen's 10th marriage. Helen only married Tom because he is an aspiring writer and she was hoping for something similar to Twilight. When she found out he was no good at writing and that he was cheating on her with her adopted cousin Carol... well we are surprised he isn't dead yet. Helen left Tom in the manner of Beyonce in the music video Crazy Love (her favourite song) The divorce is now finalized and Helen's only know children Lily and James are living with Helen in her many mansions. Tom is now married to Carol and together they are unhappily married with no children. Tom regrets cheating and misses his two children. TO LEARN MORE ABOUT TOM CLICK HERE